warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Fusion
Fusion is the process by which mods are combined together to create a more powerful mod of higher level and power drain. Fusion requires the desired mod to increase in power, and one or more mods or Fusion Cores to convert into Fusion Energy, consuming the mods. Fusion Process To perform fusion on a mod a player must do the following: # Navigate to the Mods Console in the Liset. Alternatively, while using the Arsenal, click on 'Mods' at the bottom of the screen. # Select the mod you wish to upgrade. # Select the option Fusion. # Select the mods or Fusion Cores you wish to use as fuel. # Select the option Fuse. # A popup will appear with a credit cost. # Click Yes to continue. As an alternative to manually selecting all the mods you wish to use as fuel, you may also utilize the "Auto-Contribute" feature, which will automatically select the mods desired for fuel. You can click "Duplicates" to automatically fuse unranked duplicates of the mod you are fusing, or click "Fusion Cores" to apply all available fusion cores to achieve maximum rank. When selecting a pack of mods to be used as fuel, a number will appear in the center of the pack showing how many of the mods are going to be used in the fusion process. AutoContribute.png|The Auto-Contribute Option. The button with the two overlapping rectangles is the Duplicates option, while the button with the Fusion Core icon is the Fusion Core option. FusionFuel.png|Numbers on mod cards showing how many of the mods will be used in the auto-fuse process. Fusion Efficiency A summary before the explanation: *A mod requires a certain amount of energy to rank up, which is dependent on the mod's rarity. **Uncommon mods require twice as much energy to rank up as common mods, and rare mods need 3 times the energy of common mods. ** Similarly, an Uncommon mods will give twice as much as a common, and rares give 3 times. *Mods and fusion cores give energy in fusion, but only duplicate mods will transfer 100% of their energy. Cores and mods of the same polarity transfer 50% of their energy and mods of different polarity only give 25%. Energy will be measured by the fusion power of a common mod. 1 common mod, say Ammo Drum (a Bar polarity), has 4 energy. * Keep in mind that it only gives 4 energy if you are fusing it into another duplicate mod (another Ammo Drum). * If you fuse it into a mod of the same polarity, say Ammo Stock, it would give 2 energy * Fusing it into a mod of different polarity, like Vitality (D polarity), it will only give 1 energy. * Fusion cores are different in that they treat all mods as if they are of the same polarity, so each yield 50% of their power. Energy value of mods and fusion cores The energy of a ranked mod can be calculated with this formula: E_{o} = 2 \cdot R(2 + r) Where: * E_{o} = Energy offered * R = Rarity (Common: 1, Uncommon: 2, Rare: 3) * r = Current rank (blue dots) For example: The energy of a rank 6 uncommon mod is 2 * 2(2 + 6) = 2*2(8) = 32 Fusion Cores work a bit differently. Each core is rated based on a rank 0 core, which has the same energy as an unranked mod of the same rarity. For instance, a rank 0 rare core would give the same energy as an unranked rare mod. Each additional rank the core has gives it more energy, specific to the rarity of the core. A common core gains 2.6 energy for every rank, an uncommon gains 6, and a rare gains 10. This will be the amount of energy that actually goes into the mod you are ranking. * Fusing a duplicate - 100% (1 duplicate required to reach level 1) * Fusing of matching polarity or fusion core - 50% (2 matching polarity Mods to reach level 1) * Fusing unrelated - 25% (4 unrelated Mods to reach level 1) For example, an uncommon rank 5 bar polarity mod will only give 7 energy to anything that is not bar, and 14 to a mod that is bar. Only if it is a duplicate it will give the full 28 energy. Any fusion core will give half of its energy since technically they are all polarities. So a rare 5 core will give 31 energy to every mod it is combined with. The energy required to rank up a mod E_{r} = 4 \cdot R \cdot 2^{r} Where: * E_{r} = Energy required to upgrade from previous rank * R = Rarity (Common: 1, Uncommon: 2, Rare: 3) * r = Current rank (white ticks) Ultimately, if you wished to max an Rare v polarity mod, say Blind Rage, from rank 0 to 10 you would need 12276 energy. If you were to use only rare 5 fusion cores (62 energy at 50%) you would need (12276/62/.5) = 396 r5 cores to do the job (not to mention more than 1.2 million credits). If you wanted to max a rank 0 Vitality with only duplicates, that would require 4092 energy, which could be given by 4092/4 = 1023 vitality mods. This would only cost 306900 credits. Fusing duplicates is the most efficient fusion and the cheapest in terms of credits. Duplicate Quick Reference This is a quick reference list for how many duplicates it will take to get a mod to level up. To calculate the points involved between two levels, simply subtract the level before it. # 1 Duplicate # 3 Duplicates # 7 Duplicates # 15 Duplicates # 31 Duplicates # 63 Duplicates # 127 Duplicates # 255 Duplicates # 511 Duplicates # 1023 Duplicates Mod Credit Cost Common mods base price is 300, plus 150 times its level for cores. To upgrade any existing mod you need credits and cores or other mods. When using cores, consider this: *Uncommon mods base price is 600, plus 300 times its level for cores. *Rare mods base price is 900, plus 450 times its level for cores. * Primed mods base price is 1,200, plus 600 times its level for mods. Example To fuse a common core of level 3 would cost 750 to fuse. A rare core of level 5 would cost 3,150. When a mod would only be the base price. Implications The best fusion energy/cost is to be found in fusing Rank 0 duplicates into a single higher ranked card. The second best ratio, due to the energy yielded by Fusion Cores, is in fusing Rank 5 Rare Fusion Cores, then Rank 5 Uncommon Fusion Cores, then Rank 3 Common Fusion cores. After this come matching polarity rank 0 mods. The worst ratio is in fusing rank 0 mods of a different polarity than the mod being raised. Notes *Similar to fusion, but with a twist, mod Transmutation essentially fuses 4 mods together, along with varying credits, to create a randomized mod. This method of fusion is very expensive as opposed to normal fusion, with the cheapest fusion price at 12,000 credits. Category:Mods Category:Mechanics